To determine the potential beneficial effects of oral ribose therapy in patients who have not been placed on uridine/thymidine therapy, to test beneficial effects of adding or switching to uridine in patients, and to determine the potential benefit of adding oral ribose to patients who are currently on uridine/thymidine therapy.